The Sorcerers Scheme
by diamondmonkey
Summary: When a mysterious man turns up to King Uther's jubilee party, Merlin is concerned about his intentions. When Merlin discovers that all his friends are rude and hate him, he is upset for he has no one to consult with about his troubles. There's only one person he can turn to. When he knows what to do, Merlin sets off to complete his mission and save his friends from being controlled
1. Chapter 1

The Sorcerers Scheme

Chapter One- First Impressions!

After hours of backbreaking scrubbing in Arthur's chambers, the darkness began to fall on the kingdom of Camelot and the stars began to appear, shining bright! I had been ordered to assure that the room was spotless before Camelot was engulfed in complete darkness! My time was nearly up although I still had to make his bed and wash his clothes! The reason for my inflexible time limit was because I had to usher all the guests invited to the kings jubilee party into the great hall and make sure that no unwelcome guests attended! Although this was not my job, some of the guards had been taken ill, so they needed a few extra pairs of hands!

After a large amount of people had bustled past me, I noticed a suspicious looking figure wearing a coal black cloak. Just as he was about to pass me. I enquired about his entry with no proof of invitation. He gave me a convincing story about how a messenger was sent to him last minute, so he didn't have an invite! I just nodded and let him walk on, even though a feeling of suspicion was still stirring within me!

After the ale had taken effect on most people, I noticed in the corner of my eye that the cloaked man was making a swift exit through a small door which led to the main corridors. I decided to see exactly where he was going by following him out of the small door, turning left and right until he stopped at the castle kitchens! He looked around as I darted behind a pillar! I heard the click of the kitchen latch and the gentle close of the door. I decided to go a little further than just see where he was going, and peered silently round the kitchen door! The kitchen was desolate besides the man and the lazy cook who was dozing on her chair! The floorboards creaked as I took a step too far and within a millisecond I was behind the pillar again, out of sight! I don't think he saw me! Or did he?

My next intention was to go and tell Arthur immediately, but as I entered the hall, by the drunken way Arthur was acting, this wasn't going to go well!

" Arthur, you need to come to the castle kitchens this instant for I saw a mysterious looking man entering there!" I explained!

"Prince Arthur to you Merlin! Anyway, you were obviously imagining it for the ale has been flowing and I am sure I saw you a few times drinking from the goblets!" Arthur slurred as he bashed me on the head with a goblet which resulted in a painful head and faded but not forgotten memories of that night!

I was still not sure what this mans plans were, but I was certain they were not good.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sorcerers Scheme

Chapter Two- The Plot Thickens

"Morning Arthur," I said merrily as I drew the curtains.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted, "CLOSE THOSE CURTAINS NOW! I ALREADY HAVE A POUNDING HEADACHE AND A SUDDEN INTRODUCTION OF LIGHT DOES NOT HELP!"

"Sorry my Lord," I apologised, quickly shutting the curtains!

" Now you must arise and get ready for the harvest feast!"

"I am not sure I can cope with two consecutive nights of Ale and noise!" He complained!

"I am not sure I can cope with two consecutive nights serving you and having to be bashed on the head with a goblet!" I answered back.

"Merlin, if you talk to me like that ever again, you will be put in the stocks!" Arthur said with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes sir, of course sir, I understand sir, Thank you sir…" I continued nervously.

"Merlin"

"Yes sir"

"Shut up."

"Of course sir"

I was strolling briskly down the corridor to prepare Arthur a bath when I bumped into Gwen!

"Hello Gwen"

"Hello Merlin"

"I'm just preparing Arthur a bath. What are you doing may I ask?"

"I am just going to find the Lady Morgana to consult with about a man that was at the banquet last night. I saw him only a few minutes ago pacing round the castle. I am concerned about what he wants for he was quite mysterious last night!" Gwen muttered.

"Don't worry about telling Morgana, I can handle this." I said.

As I walked away, I reflected on what I had just heard. Why would he still be here? Did he intend to harm anyone? Right, I thought, it is time to delve deeper into this mystery. I crept up to the kitchen, expecting to find this secretive man there.

I entered the kitchen, probably startling him, and questioned him about why he was here:

"Hello, ummm…sir, I was just wondering if you needed any assistance finding your way out since you are definitely not meant to be here yet." I asked inquisitively.

"Oh, yes. You must be Merlin. I am Sir, Sir Gannon. I have heard you serve the Prince. Lucky."

Lucky I thought, I wouldn't count being bashed on the head, being bossed about and told to shut up was lucky.

"About why I am here: I am an old close friend of King Uther and he personally invited me to stay the night and help prepare the food for the feast." He continued convincingly.

"Okay" I said, although I felt something wasn't right.

Later on, I made the decision to mention Sir Gannon to Gauis.

"Gauis, could I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Merlin, you know I always appreciate you counsel."

"There is this man named Sir Gannon, who attended the jubilee celebration last night. Even then I wasn't too sure about him, but let him pass anyway. Earlier this morning Gwen told me she he seen him hovering around so I decided to investigate. When I found him and asked him about why he was here, he explained that he was a close old friend of Uther and he had personally asked him to stay the night so he could help prepare for the feast. I don't know what it was about him, but he seemed very suspicious. I am telling you this in the hope that you can advise me."

"Intriguing. I advise that we postpone anymore investigations until after the feast. I wouldn't want you to feel that this celebration was spoiled by Sir Gannon." Gauis said wisely.

Following Gauis' advice, I carried on performing my normal tedious tasks and let the whole concern slip to the back of my mind. When I was about to serve the first portions of food, I felt a mist of suspicions hanging over me.

"Excuse me mam," I said to the cook, "what may I ask is in this food for it looks slightly different."

"Are you trying to say that my cooking isn't up to scratch!"

"No, no. I am sorry if you got that impression. I was merely wondering."

"If you must know, this stew consists of Camelot's finest fruit and vegetables, freshly harvested which are not available in the market. It also includes some fresh chicken from one of the citizens and some fresh basil grown into royal herb gardens."

"Oh" was all I could say.

As I placed a plate of stew in front of Prince Arthur, I noticed a slight smirk appear on Sir Gannons face. That shouldn't have been there and I desperately wondered why he could possibly be pleased. Then I thought about how much he seemed to be in the kitchen. Could it possibly be something to do with the food?


	3. Chapter 3

The Sorcerers Scheme

Chapter Three- Castle against One

I woke up two

"Merlin, spilling these precious chemicals was all your fault! If you had been awake, then you could've caught the bottle before it fell! Stupid boy!"

I sat up and answered him back with

"What a nice wake up call that was."

What is wrong with Gauis? He would never blame me for that or talk to me in that manner, I thought. I clenched my stomach as it rumbled loudly. It was then that I realised how hungry I was.

"Gauis, I was just wondering when breakfast will be ready as I didn't manage to eat anything last night therefore I am extremely hungry." I called gently.

"Do you think that I am your slave? Make your own. Anyway, I am going to pick some healing herbs so I won't be able to run around after you like you think." Gauis said rudely.

I heard the door slam and fading footsteps as Gauis stormed off. I clenched my unsatisfied stomach again because the strange happening with Gauis had let me forget I was hungry!

I went to make my breakfast, bread with tea. The bread was a little past its best and the tea a little cold for I had not been patient enough to wait for the water to boil properly. Even though this was a normal sized portion for me, I still felt near empty so I ate some strawberry flavoured rice cakes. This was a delightful treat but I still felt hungry. I decided to ignore my strong feeling of hungry and carry on with my daily chores.

When I went into Arthur's chambers, he was sitting at his desk studying battle plans.

"Morning my Lord." I greeted politely.

"Afternoon more like. Have you seen the time. Anyway, you are disturbing me. Leave me alone and get on with your chores. Bring me breakfast too. It's about time I ate something." Arthur ordered rudely.

Although he may make the odd rude comment, this was certainly not his usual style of talking to me. Something was definitely wrong!

On the way to my chamber, I passed Gwen who unusually gave me an icy stare, like she had something against me.

When I returned, I was glad to find that Gauis was still not back because I didn't want a repeat of earlier. It was then that I suddenly remembered that I was asked by Gauis yesterday to deliver a sleeping draft to Morgana.

I strolled apprehensively into her chambers only to be greeted with,

"Merlin! How dare you think you can just meander into my chambers like this! For all you know I could've been undressing! What do you want? Be quick for I have places to go,"

"I am ever so sorry to interrupt you my lady but I have been told to deliver this sleeping draft for you."

"Just place it down on my chest of drawers and be gone." She instructed firmly.

Why is everybody who I care about being so mean? I thought. I wasn't sure but I was going to find out…


	4. Chapter 4

The Sorcerers Scheme

Chapter Four- Stuck with no one to help

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't talk to Gauis about this man, or Gwen or Arthur. There was no one I could receive advice from nor speak to. I was stuck.  
Reluctantly, I did all my chores given to me by Arthur, who was still as rude as he was yesterday. Then he asked me to find Gwen and see to it that she sews the Camelot emblem (including the amber dragon) onto his new cloak. Then it struck me. Dragon, Kilgharrah, Help.  
"It seems this man, 'Sir Gannon', is no ordinary man young warlock. His real name is Pylonten the Great, a sorcerer. I remember when he came to me begging for help to have the knowledge of magic, I gave in and gave him it as it was a favour for an old friend but now look how he has misused it." Kilgharrah explained angrily.  
"I should've guessed, he has done something to my friends, they practically hate me. Why do they hate me?"  
"It seems he has cast a spell through the food that makes everyone follow him. The possible reason for them hating you is that you are the only one in the castle who didn't eat, therefore didn't get affected."  
"Then what can I do?"  
"There is only one way to break this spell. You must travel to the Isle of the Blessed and there, you must take a piece of stone from the great pillar that lies in the middle of the Isle. You must then bring it to me and I will breathe my fire onto it. Put it in the kitchen where the food is prepared, hidden away and that will break the spell. You must be quick though, for the spell gets stronger every day and eventually, they will have been completely taken over and will follow Pylonten's every command."  
"Thank you. I appreciate your help. Goodbye for now Kilgharrah."  
When I returned to the castle, Gauis was preparing some sort of potion in his room, so I couldn't go through to my room to gather some things for the journey. I decided that whilst Arthur was at training, I would collect some essentials from his chambers, then make my way to the Isle of the Blessed.  
As I rode on my horse, I could just about see the Isle of the Blessed. It had been a long few days ride, and darkness was approaching so I laid my necessary belongings out in the forest and settled down for the evening.  
I didn't like being on my own very much. I was normally used to being in a big group with all the knights and Arthur but with no one with me, I felt vulnerable and lonely. I also sort of missed being busy with the tiring tasks which took up most of my time. I took the strew off the fire and added some mint leaves.  
After eating the soup, I lay my head on the pillow and found myself in a dreaming world.  
Arthur was there. Gauis and Morgana too. Gwen was standing by Morgana. They were all in the great hall and I could see them. I tried desperately to get to them but the guards crossed their spears in front of me and my legs seemed to freeze. They were laughing. They were laughing at me. They were having fun,but I wasn't. I had to clean out the stables in the dark. There was a sudden rustle and the sorcerer appeared. He grabbed me with his hand and pushed me around the castle for everyone to laugh at me. He whispered some magical words and I felt like I had been taken over. He was trying to control me. I squirmed, trying to get out of his firm grip but then suddenly, I felt weak and strange.  
I woke up with a start. That couldn't happen. I wouldn't let it, I thought.  
After making sure my horse was ready for the long day ahead, I recalled the instructions that Kilgharrah gave me and then set off.  
The leaves rustled beneath me as my horse galloped along the winding paths, lined with twisted trees and thickets. I halted at two paths. I didn't have a map, or was told where to go. What was I mean to do? I could ride for hours on one path and never reach it. I might,by chance, go the right way but there was no telling. The left path seemed to draw me to it but the right path also. The previous times I had travelled there was when I was following Arthur or the knights, so didn't really pay much attention to the route, but I wasn't with them. I nervously pulled the right reign, although everything said left. I had one vague memory of this turning, and I think that we went right, I thought.  
I still wasn't sure as I trotted down the pathway if this was the right way, but it somehow seemed familiar.  
I was hoping that I would've reached The Isle of the Blessed by now, could that mean that I've gone the wrong way?


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours I came across a small village. No it was smaller than a village. It was more like a few huts and a shop. I knew that I was definitely going the wrong way. So I decided to ask whoever was in the shop if they knew which way to go.  
I opened the door and looked around. The room was dark and gloomy, the only light came in through the door and a small window.  
In the corner there was a counter where the shopkeeper would sit except nobody was there. On the table was a map of some sort. I went over to look at it. It was a map of the isle of the blessed! I looked around to make sure nobody was looking and stuffed the map in my pocket. On my way out I took a sack of herbs and put some coins in it's place. Hopefully these will make my soup taste nicer, I thought.  
Even though I had a map of the isle of the blessed, I still needed to know how to get there and fast because if my friends were still eating the food the spell would get stronger.  
I decided to go back the way I came and go the other way. It took most of the day to go down the long road and and I was constantly bitten by bugs and insects. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about the horrible dream I had the night before. As it got darker I told myself I would cover at least five more miles before I could sleep. The isle of the blessed was finaly in sight. I sat down on a patch of grass and gathered a few twigs to make a fire. Then I took a box of matches and lit one. It flickered for a few seconds but then went out. So it lit it again and made the fire.  
Then I took out my pan and made the soup, adding lots of the herbs I got from the shop. The air was cold but there wasn't much wind. The sky was clear and I could see the stars. I could make out a few constellations since my spell book said something about how some spells can only work when a specific group of stars are visible.  
All I could do was wonder about what the day ahead would bring


	6. Chapter 6

The Sorcerers Scheme Chapter 6- Feeling Weak. Back at the castle, everyone was feeling weak from the spell. With the spell getting stronger and everyone else getting weaker, Merlin would need to get to the Isle of the Blessed soon if he was going to save everyone before the spell took over totally. Lady Morgana had just woken up from a long sleep. Even though she went to sleep early, it was almost lunchtime when she woke up. She looked for Gwen but she wasn't awake. So she looked for Merlin. "Merlin!" she called, "come and help me clean my room!" But of course there was no reply. The Harvest Celebrations were almost over and most of the guests had left. The Palace would almost be back to normal without the spell on everyone. When Gwen woke up, she went into Morgana's room. "I'm here m'lady." she said sleepily. "What time do you call this?" asked Morgana. "I was just sleeping. What do you want from me?" said Gwen. They didn't normally argue but the spell had taken an enormous effect on them which made them quite irritable. "What's going on?" asked Arthur, hearing the noise. "Gwen was late,that's what's going on!" said Morgana. "Is that all? I was asleep and I had to wake up just because she was late?!" shouted Arthur. "Look, something is going on here. Everyone won't wake up on time, everyone is all cross and Merlin is missing. I'm going to find out what has happened." And with that; Morgana stormed off. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Sorcerers Scheme

Chapter 7- The Struggle for Survival

I got off the boat. The air suddenly felt colder around me and there was a thick mist of spookiness hanging over me. I watched as the man and the boat floated silently on the water, awaiting my return. I looked around. The small patch of land was desolate and I felt vulnerable. As I scanned the Isle for 'The Great Pillar', I spotted an unstable looking pillar coated in cobwebs. I slowly walked up to it, cautious of the jagged rocks that stuck out of the ground. As I reached the great pillar, it struck me that I had not bought any tools to extract a piece of this rock.

_I could use magic. I thought to myself._

I reached my hand towards the pillar.

'Well, look who it is. Merlin.'

I turned around to come face to face with Nimueh, the evil sorceress.

'What do you want?' I asked as I stared at her coldly.

'I could ask the same.' She replied.

'I will not share anything with _you_.'

'Then I will not let you so much as touch this Isle.' She told me.

'I am here to take a piece of the great pillar.' I answered, trying to sound confident although I was unsure if my fear had managed to seep through the mask I had attempted to put on.

'You will never be able to do that. This pillar is sacred and needs to be left alone. Now scurry back to Camelot and to Arthur where you belong.' Nimueh stated, a hint of anger rising in her voice.

'If I do not complete this, all of Camelot will soon be following that evil sorcerer!' I cried helplessly.

'Oh dear.' Nimueh said in a babyish, sarcastic voice.

'Move out of my way Nimueh. I will not let you stop me from saving Camelot.'

'And how exactly do you think you can stop me. You may posses some powers, but mine are greater than yours will ever be!'

I muttered some words under my breath which sent unsuspecting Nimueh crashing to the ground. I knew I had hardly any time for she would arise again soon and show no mercy after what I had just done to her. I yet again muttered some more words. A small piece at the top of the cobweb covered pillar started to reveal a crack. I guided it to my palms with my other hand as it completely came off, looking like a bite out of it.

Quickly, I ran. I ran into the boat, practically chucking the coins at the man, and ordered him to go. Now all I had to do was give it to Kilgharrah. I glanced over my shoulder and shuddered because I dreaded what kind of revenge Nimueh would seek next…


	8. Chapter 8

The Sorcerers Scheme-

Chapter 8- Worrying about Danger

I started my long trek back through the shaded woods. I tried to block out what terrible thoughts I had managed to create about what revenge Nimueh was going to take, and focused on reaching Camelot as quickly as I could.

After what seemed like days of riding, night was nearly upon me. I decided, with much reluctance, that I would settle down for the night. I lit the fire and tried to boil some soup. It appeared to take forever but I was grateful I was able to sit down to a meal that warmed me in the bitterness that was rapidly approaching.

I checked that my horse was satisfied; the fire was roaring enough to keep me warm, and then covered myself in many blankets with my rucksack as my pillow. I didn't want to sleep in case Nimueh decided to strike, but knew I had to if I wanted to continue my journey feeling refreshed and energised. I kept turning and tossing for a while until I drifted peacefully asleep like a feather floating to the ground.

I felt relieved when I woke to the sunlight seeping through the gaps in the trees for Nimueh had not taken her revenge yet. The word rang in my head.

_Yet._

She would not continue her life without getting me back. I knew that for sure.

I felt overjoyed when I could finally see the hills ahead of me. I had not liked riding through the woods all that much for I felt at risk and isolated, but now I could see the hills, I would have a vast amount of land to look over and admire instead of worrying that someone or something was closing in on me. I ordered my horse to gallop and before I knew it, I was looking over the countryside, fresh air blowing in my face and flowers swaying gracefully in the wind. The smell of the grass made me feel free and careless. As it got darker, it dawned on me that even though the open feeling of the hills made me feel free and careless, I would have to find shelter. I could see little dots of yellow beaded around the countryside.

No-one would let me stay, even though I begged them and offered them all the money I had. I dint know what to do as I kept on riding but then I came to another house. It wasn't lit up with candles like the others, and when I knocked it seemed no-one was there. I tried the door handle and to my surprise, it was unlocked. I knew I should be trespassing for I was putting myself in great danger, but it was my only hope.

It was a small place, of an adequate size, with a table and two chairs, stuffed animals perched on shelves, and a small but comfy bed in the corner of the room. I searched the kitchen cupboards for I was famished. My food supplies had run low and out of the little left, most of it was either stale or looked unappetising.

All I had managed to find was a small and slightly bruised apple. It was better than nothing so I ate it. MY stomach was still unsatisfied but I knew that I had no choice but to ignore it and go to sleep. Luckily, I had bought some candles with me, so I lit a few of them, and hunched up under the covers. I wondered what joys or worries tomorrow would bring…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please R&R! Thanks!**_

The Sorcerers Scheme-

Chapter 9- An Unwelcome Surprise

I placed the piece of stone in front of Kilgharrah.

'Very well young warlock. You have completed what part you had to play in this mission to save Camelot from completely being controlled. Now it is my turn.' Kilgharrah said contently.

Kilgharrah opened his mouth; inhaled, and as he exhaled, orange, yellow and red flames came pouring out of his mouth onto the piece of the pillar.

'Now, you have to place it in the kitchen, where the food is prepared, and not long after, everyone should be back to normal.'

'Thank you.' I replied gratefully.

'And Merlin, be careful. Nimueh clearly wants revenge because of what you did, so tread cautiously. Until next time.' Kilgharrah instructed, firm but in a gentle tone.

I hoisted the heavy chunk of rock up, and continued my short journey to Camelot.

When I arrived at the castle, it seemed quiet and empty, but then again, no one was expecting me so they didn't really care to look around and wait for my arrival. As I crept into the kitchen, not wanting the grumpy cook to discover what I was doing, I felt an eerie presence behind me. I placed the rock under a blanket with potatoes in a basket. I walked out of the room.

I jumped as I saw a figure beside me, although I didn't dare turn my head and discover who was lurking by the kitchen.

'Merlin.' An icy voice said angrily.

Shaking, I turned my head. Nimueh.

'What do you want?' I asked her, trembling with pure fear.

'Revenge.' She replied no mercy or sympathy in her deep, evil voice.

She had only said two words, but already she had me shaking so much I thought I was going to collapse. I knew how powerful she was, and I could maybe be as powerful as her, but would have to master the skills I needed first. She could easily win against me and I knew it.

I ran. I swung open the door to mine and Gauis' living area and pressed myself against the door. All that running had left me breathless. It was only then that I noticed Gauis, mixing chemicals together and boiling them using his physician's equipment.

'Merlin!' Gauis said.

I was unsure as to whether it was a warm 'great to have you back' greeting, or a 'how dare you show up here again' greeting. What he said after answered that question.

'Where on earth have you been? I've been so worried about you! Everyone else has too! Arthur has even sent a search party out to look for you! He thought you might be in danger! Anyway, come and give me a hug, it's great to have you back!' Gauis exclaimed.

But before I could do so, Nimueh burst in, looking fiercer than ever. She started to command some magical words but before she could finish what evil spell she was attempting to destroy me with, Gauis shouted some words which sent a knife flying towards her, stopping at her throat. It was most likely because she was too speechless that she couldn't say anything to return the threat to Gauis.

'What do you think you're doing, _Nimueh?_' I had never heard Gauis so angry before. 'How dare you show up here? Did you really think it was acceptable to burst in like this when Merlin had just returned from a long, tiresome journey? The poor innocent boy only just got back from a dangerous trip to do who knows what.'

'_Innocent.'_ She spat. Her face red with rage. '_Merlin_ nearly _killed _me whilst I was trying to stop him from taking something sacred.'

'I do not have time for your stupid little lies. Leave me and Merlin alone.'

'I _will _take my revenge _Merlin._ Trust me, I _will.'_ After that, Nimueh swivelled round and round until she was nothing but air.

I was safe. But for how long?


End file.
